24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Lynn Rajskub
Trenton, Michigan, USA | role = Chloe O'Brian}} :"The fans are always coming up to me and telling me how much they miss the show. It’s a really special show. It’s really beloved. It’s been awesome to be a part of the show. It’s a phenomenon. I have total respect and love. We had a great run and I was sad that it was over, but it’s like “OK, it’s time to move on. Cool." :— [http://www.24spoilers.com/2011/08/31/mary-lynn-rajskub-interviewed-about-24-chloe-obrian/ Mary Lynn Rajskub on the original end of 24] Mary Lynn Rajskub played Chloe O'Brian on the last six seasons of 24, the Live Another Day series and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. Biography Mary Lynn Rajskub was born and raised in Trenton, Michigan and later moved to Los Angeles. She was one of the original cast members of Mr. Show with Bob and David, and left the show after the second season when she and her boyfriend, Mr. Show star David Cross, broke up. She is also a skilled guitar player, forming half of the duo The Girl's Guitar Club (with Karen Kilgariff). She co-wrote the film The Girl's Guitar Club, and performs regularly in Los Angeles, notably with the Upright Citizens Brigade. She is a graduate of Trenton High School in Michigan and attended the San Francisco Art Institute, studying painting. with Annie, Kiefer & Janeane Garofalo.]] She had a role in the 2004 television movie Helter Skelter (with Nick Jameson, Endre Hules, Keith Szarabajka, John Lacy, and François Chau). Along with Alan Dale and Sarah Wynter, she guest starred in the second season of HBO's Flight of the Conchords. Since comedy is her main expertise, she has also starred in many comedy shorts for Will Ferrell and Adam McKay's acclaimed website Funny Or Die. On , she married her fiancee, personal trainer Matthew Rolph, in Las Vegas.Mary Lynn Rajskub Gets Married in Vegas Style. People.com. She has spoofed her 24 character on sketch shows such as MAD TV and Saturday Night Live in 2008 and 2014 respectively. 24 credits 's premiere episode by Jon Cassar.]] *''24'' **Season 3 (all episodes) **Season 4 *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **"Season 5 Prequel" **Season 5 (all episodes) **Season 6 (all episodes) **Season 7 *** (uncredited) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **Season 8 (all episodes) ** **''Live Another Day'' (all episodes) *''24: The Game'' 24-related appearances *Rajskub, along with Kiefer and Annie Wersching did some "Go Green" ads during Day 7's original airing. *She has also joked in several late night talk shows (including Conan O'Brien and Wanda Sykes' respective shows) and radio shows about her friendship with Kiefer, rumors of her dating Joel Surnow's friend Rush Limbaugh, and character Jack Bauer's modus operandi in comedic situations (e.g. "This is what Jack Bauer would do ..."). * Rajskub provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 3: 1:00am-2:00am" (with Joel Surnow) ** "Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am" (with Joel Surnow) ** "Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am" (with Howard Gordon) ** "Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am" (with Joel Surnow) ** "Day 7: 5:00am-6:00am" (with Evan Katz and Glenn Morshower) * Supporting Players, Season 5 DVD * I Trust You To Kill Me (2006 unrelated documentary with Kiefer; uncredited appearance as herself filming Day 5 with Jon Cassar directing) * Webcast Diaries, Season 6 DVD * Blood Never Dry: Child Soldiers in Africa, 24: Redemption DVD * ''24'' in 24 * Scenemakers, Season 7 Episode 19 * Welcome to Season 8 with Chloe on the Crew Cam on Network 24. * "Jack Is Back" Selected filmography and Annie Wersching]] * In Search of Fellini (2016) * Sex, Death and Bowling (2015) * All Stars (2014) * Jason Nash Is Married (2014) * Play Nice (2014) * The Kings of Summer (2013) * Safety Not Guaranteed (2012) * Talking Hedz (2011) * Camera Obscura (2011) * Sunshine Cleaning (2009) * Julie and Julia (2009) * The Smallest Co%k in Porn (2009) * Sunshine Cleaning (2008) * Humble Pie (2007) * Grilled (2006) * Firewall (2006) * Little Miss Sunshine (2006) * Firewall (2006) * Mysterious Skin (2004) * Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde (2003) * Claustrophobia (2003) * Sweet Home Alabama (2002) * Punch-Drunk Love (2002) * The Girls Guitar Club (2001) * The Anniversary Party (2001) * Storytelling (2001) * Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) * Sunset Strip (2000) * Road Trip (2000) * Man on the Moon (1999) * Magnolia (1999) * The Thin Pink Line (1998) * Bury Me in Kern County (1998) * Who's the Caboose? (1997) * The Truth About Cats and Dogs (1996) Television appearances at the 2014 Fox Winter TCA Press Tour party]] * Hawaii Five-0 (2018) * Dream Corp LLC (2016) * Great Minds with Dan Harmon (2016) * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2015-2016) * The Girlfriend Experience (2016) * Those Who Can't (2016) * W/ Bob and David (2015) * Highston (2015) * Maron (2015) * Saturday Night Live (2014) * Californication (2014) * TripTank (2014) * 2 Broke Girls (2013) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2009-2013) * Arrested Development (2013) * New Girl (2013) * Newsreaders (2013) * Sketchy (2013) * The Kings of Summer (2013) * The Mentalist (2013) * Drunk & Disorderly (2012) * How to Be a Gentleman (2011-2012) * Dirty Work (2012) * Grey's Anatomy (2012) * FCU: Fact Checkers Unit (2011) * Dicki (2011) * Mash Up (2011) * Raising Hope (2011) * Modern Family (2011) * I Confess (2010) * Royal Pains (2010) * Flight of the Conchords (2009) * The Middleman (2008) * Human Giant (2007) * The Simpsons (2007) (as Chloe O'Brian) * Freak Show (2006) * Gilmore Girls (2002-2006) * Kelsey Grammer Presents: The Sketch Show (2005) * Helter Skelter (2004) * Home Movies (2004) * Good Morning Miami (2003) * The King of Queens (2002) * Just Shoot Me! (2001) * Late Friday (2001) * The Downer Channel (2001) * Veronica's Closet (1999-2000) * Shasta McNasty (1999) * Tracey Takes On… (1999) * Oblique (1999) * The Army Show (1998) * The Larry Sanders Show (1996-1998) * NewsRadio (1998) * Over the Top (1997) * The Weird Al Show (1997) * Mr. Show with Bob and David (1995-1996) * Mr. Show with Bob and David: Fantastic Newness (1996) References External links * MaryLynnRocks.com - official site * * * * Interview with Hollywood Chicago Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Live Another Day actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Main stars Category:Guest stars Category:Uncredited actors